Love Drabbles
by Earth Star
Summary: A series of MayuraLoki drabbles. Be warned, rating may change as chapters are added.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok nor do I wish to make money from this. Although if I did own this series, I would give it 5 more seasons and have Heimdal wear a tutu at some point.

Author's Note: This is the first of a series of Loki/Mayura drabbles so there may be fluff in the future. Also, this drabble happen right after episode 3.

"Denial"

"You didn't have to walk me home, Loki-kun."

"It's fine Mayura. A girl your age shouldn't be walking home alone at this time of night."

"Mou! Loki-kun you sound like Papa!"

Loki ignored the comment. On a normal night, he would have let Mayura walk home by herself, but tonight Heimdall had showed himself. Loki couldn't deny that he never thought that the God of Light would come down to Midgard.

Try to kill him? Loki did think that was a slight possibility, seeing how he had stolen his eye on Odin's order.

Targeting Mayura to get at him however...Loki had never seen that coming in a hundred years.

"So Loki-kun, is Kazumi-kun a friend of yours?"

Friend? Sure, as close as a cat and a dog would be.

"He's more of an old acquaintance."

Mayura frowned. "Loki-kun, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Loki mumbled. Heimdall's words still echoed in his ears.

_Everyone has a weakness that can be exploited. _

Weakness? Where did Heimdall get the ridiculous idea that Mayura was his weakness! He'd only met her a few weeks ago and that was because she refused to leave him alone!

Honestly! It would have been more logical to have gone after Yamino! Heimdall not only lost his eye, but apparently lost his mind too.

"You've been awfully quiet Loki-kun."

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking."

Loki tuned Mayura out until she asked "Loki-kun, are you jealous?"

That threw Loki off. "WHAT! JEALOUS! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS!"

"Because Kazumi-kun kissed me."

Loki eyes twitched. Why did that idiot kiss her anyway? It was like Heimdall thought that it would bother him. That he was trying to touch something that Heimdall knew that Loki would get angry. That was stupid! It didn't bother him...Okay, maybe it annoyed him, but still...

"You have nothing to be jealous about Loki-kun." Mayura continued.

"It wasn't even a real kiss...but I can understand how that can seem to be a big deal to a child your age."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS AND I'M NOT A CHILD!" Loki cried, throwing his arms up in the air. Then he paused. Well, maybe THAT sounded a bit childish.

Mayura giggled. "You're cute when you're jealous Loki-kun, but don't worry. No one is going to take your beautiful assistant away from you."

Loki fumed. "While we're on the subject since when did I say that..."

Mayura caught him off by pecking a small kiss on his cheek. Loki was speechless.

"There now you have nothing to be jealous about." Mayura winked at him. "Thanks for walking me home." Mayura went up to her house.

Loki rubbed his cheek stunned and gave a tired sigh. "What a night. I need a good long sleep.

Perhaps Mayura was becoming an important friend at least, but Heimdal was nuts if he thought she was becoming more to him than that.

He rubbed his cheek and without realizing it, he smiled. Yes, definitely insane.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Picture Perfect"**

A snore is a very distinct sound. Loki recognized it instantly, but it still startled him. He glanced up from his work desk. The culprit was a sleeping Mayura, on the couch.

Loki sighed. Mayura must have stayed up late reading mystery novels again. This was the fifth time this month!

"Honestly! If she was that tired, why didn't she just go home and sleep in her own house?" he thought.

Loki heard Mayura mutter "Fushigi mystery" as she stirred in her sleep.

Loki quietly chuckled to himself. "She even dreams about mysteries."

Mayura was certainly an unique person. It was right then that Ecchan decided that he, too, was tired and would like to take a nap as well. Apparently, the best place for this nap was right on top of Mayura's head.

Loki laughed a bit louder this time. He knew that he had to take a picture of this.

Loki opened the desk drawer and got out the 'brand new mail-order instant camera' Yamino had recently bought. He adjusted the lens and peered through the viewfinder.

Loki paused for a brief moment. It suddenly occurred to him that he had never actually taken a real look at Mayura. Mind, the energetic girl moved so fast that she was like a blur half the time. Now that she was being still, Loki could see that she was pretty. This was impressive, as Mayura was at the age of growing pimples and other such strange oddities.

She looked so peaceful sleeping there. It would almost be a sin to disturb her. Loki decided to stay quiet and took the picture.

A minute later, the photo came out.

Loki tucked it deep inside the drawer, far in the back. No one would ever find it there. It would just be one of his many secrets.

This plan would have worked, except for Narugami trying to find and borrow a pair of scissors three hours later.

Needless to say, he discovered the photo.

The teasing lasted for a month and Loki vowed to put a lock on that drawer.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki stared long and hard at the board. Despite being the god of chaos, he had always considered himself to be a logical and cunning person. Loki was a master of playing and winning games. However, it was also a talent he had never given much thought about, that is, until this exact moment.

The god couldn't believe the predicament he was in. He never had to think so desperately about a strategy. Loki was positive there was a way for him to win. He just had to concentrate. He had to...

"(Sigh)...Loki-kun, just make a move."

The child god raised his hand. "I'm thinking, don't rush me."

Mayura let out another sigh. She leaned on her hand, tilting her head. "You don't have to think that hard Loki-kun. It's only checkers."

Loki's eyes twitched. The fact that he shouldn't have to think so hard was the reason he was so irritated. At any other game he could have won without a second thought. Loki had lost count of how many games he had won playing chess or a card game against Narugami. Nonetheless, Mayura, the mystery fanatic, had beaten him, the trickster of the Norse gods, five times in a row.

It made no sense. It was illogical. It would have been easier for Loki's brain to understand if he had been playing against Heimdal, or even Yamino. Yet, the girl, who was always running off after a mystery without a second thought about the consequences, was wiping the floor with him. Loki was beginning to think that it was a bad idea to let Mayura bring in board games to pass the time.

Ecchan hovered above his head watching closely. Loki knew that if he really wanted to win, he could use Ecchan to move the pieces around when Mayura was distracted, but Loki refused to use this tactic. He was determined to defeat Mayura on his own, without cheating.

At last, Loki picked up his red checker piece and moved it across the board. He leaned back with a smug grin. "Let's see you beat that move."

Mayura examined the board. She picked up her black checker piece and in one quick motion Mayura bounced around the board. At the end of her turn, Mayura had snatched up every single one of Loki's pieces. "I win again Loki-kun."

The child god gapped. "That's impossible."

Mayura patted Loki's shoulder. "I think you're taking this game too seriously Loki-kun." She folded her arms. "You shouldn't feel so bad for losing. I'm a very hard person to beat at this game."

Loki scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"It's true," Mayura continued, holding her head high. "I beat all the kids in my class in elementary school and Papa hasn't been able to beat me at checkers since I was six."

Loki blinked. "Are you serious?"

Mayura gathered up the checker pieces. "Of course I am. I'm not the kind of person who would lie, Loki-kun."

The child god shook his head. "I suppose you're right. I just never pictured you being a champion of checkers."

Mayura smiled. "Well, it just shows that there are a lot of things you don't know about me. Although, there are a lot of things I don't know about you either."

Loki couldn't argue against that. There was a whole world of things Mayura didn't know about him. It was honestly for her own good. Still, there were times he wondered if he should tell her the truth. Of course, then his common sense would come crashing in telling him a million reasons why that was a bad idea and the temptation vanished.

"Hey Loki-kun, why don't you ever tell me more about yourself?"

Loki folded his arms behind his head. "Not everyone likes to talk about themselves, Mayura."

The girl frowned. "With strangers, yes, but we're friends aren't we? Not to mention, I'm your lovely assistant, I should know more about what kind of life you've had."

Again, Loki had to admit Mayura made a solid argument. "It's not that simple Mayura. I just can't, not right now anyway." He leaned forward. "Trust me when I say it's for your own good."

Mayura toyed with a black checker piece between her fingers. Suddenly, she smiled. "In that case Loki-kun, can you promise me one thing?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"That someday you will tell me more about yourself. Not right now, but someday when you feel more comfortable about it?"

Ecchan settled in the god's lap and Loki greeted him with a stroke behind the ears. "I can, but Mayura, it could be a long time before I can tell you anything."

She smiled confidently. "I can wait."

"It could be years, Mayura."

"That's okay."

"You could become an old lady and go deaf before I tell you."

"I said it's okay." She threw a positive fist in the air. "Since I'm a great detective, I know I might have to wait a long time before a great mystery can be solved!"

Loki blinked and shook his head. There were times he really didn't understand the girl's logic. Mind you, perhaps that was the reason he let Mayura stick around. His life would never get dull as long as she was round to entertain him.

"Alright, I promise, but only if you play another game of checkers with me."

Mayura sighed, but then smiled playfully. "Fine, but it will be years before you can beat me at checkers Loki-kun."

Loki grinned. "I'm willing to wait."


End file.
